Of cauldrons, stakes, and skewed destinies
by cuddleswithdoodles
Summary: Sansa Lestrange, this first Guardian from the wizarding world in generations comes home bringing slayers, keys and vampire spawn with her. Where will they turn when the world falls down around them? Who is their ally and who is foe? Are things always as they seem. And can broken families ever be fixed? Most importantly can they avert the coming tide?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing Except Sansa and the plot bunny. It is going to be pretty AU for both HP and BTVS. Some characters will be AU and a little OOC ( Severus) but dont worry we will see our beloved cranky potions master again soon.

The two slender teenagers exchanged blows so gracefully that it was like a dance to their onlookers. The two girls traded punches and kicks while doing flips and turns. They weren't slayers but they held their own just fine, the senior slayers had made sure of it. The former key threw a punch block kick combo that was parried by the smaller girl with equal finesse they didn't have the strength that their slayers had but they enjoyed making fighting an art form. Faith, known across the world as the Dark Slayer watched them carefully. If they got to banged up she would step in if for nothing else to prevent B from banging her up. She almost never had to step in with these two and could just watch and occasional call out corrections to their form. As she watched she pondered the smaller of the two, what if they had never found her? She would be vamp chow or worse that was for sure. Who would she have been if destiny hadn't been a cruel mistress? To understand the girls story you had to go back to the fall of Sunny D. When the scythe had made it's appearance in their lives Buffy had found some mystical being to fill her in on it's origins and purpose. This being was a guardian that was promptly killed by the crazy preacher. What this guardian hadn't said was that there was more than one and they where in danger. When the Slayer line expanded from two girls to somewhere close to twenty thousand it had affected these guardians as well. In order to fulfill their duties to the slayers the guardians had been given a few extras, well this set off a few groups radars and soon they got a distress call in Cleveland from a few last cells of these Guardians and their handlers. The core of the Guardians had been slaughtered even as they closed the Sunnydale hell mouth by a group known as Black thorn. Of course they would later find out Angels involvement with W&H who had a hand in the pie of destroying the Guardians, that had not gone well. The old guardians had left very few texts on their people. From what they had gathered so far the calling was hereditary but no new guardians had been activated till fifteen years ago and those children had disappeared or where untraceable. Traditionally back in the olden days before the last pure demon on earth had ben slain the Guardians helped to keep the balance between the one girl in all the world and the demon onslaught. In more recent times they laid in wait. There was also rumor of them being part nephilum as it was they didn't know much. The two children the guardians had found had only been a teen and an infant when they came to be in danger. They had only just begun to learn what they where and what they could do when the elders had been wiped out. When they finally made it into the Guardians refuge the girls where the only two left alive. They had hidden well in an emergency bunker under the compound. What it was they where supposed to do in regards to the fight was unknown at this point.

They had tested the older girls abilities the best they could but still didn't know much about their power and purpose but Sansa ,their only tie to the now dead peoples that had been an invaluable if invisible tool to the slayer line, said she could feel about thirty of the slayers currently. She could tell if they where hurt or dead. One of her slayers had died already and the results hadn't been pretty. Sansa had been in class with Giles when it happened, she started coughing blood and screaming till she passed out. It had lasted a whole ten minutes but they had learned a bit more about the girl from it. Her slayer had died with a deflated lung after a particularly long and tough battle with a demon that had resulted in the girl being turned. She had felt the slayers death and her soul being pillaged by the demon that now inhabited her body. Willow had changed the bond from a distant thing that it had been to an intimate one when she called the slayers, at least that was the theory. Accidental magic had been a problem for Sansa in the beginning but Willow had stepped in and helped the girl learn to keep her self balanced and Giles had been helping to reinforce her shields sand understanding of her magic. Her magic was different from anything they had felt before it could be soothing or it could put you on edge. Giles had some theories to test but nothing had been proven yet. On a personal note the dark slayer her self felt protective of the tiny girl, even when she looked anything but vulnerable. She never talked about her past beyond when she had been taken in by her handlers except to say that where she came from they knew of guardians but not their mission. That she had been told it was an honor to be chosen. Other than that she only talked about her handlers. Nike and James had been great at training her, good men if distant. Giles and Willow had a feeling she was from nobility here in Jolly old tweed land because she occasionally let a British idiom slip out through her southern drawl. When she was trying not to show emotion or she felt threatened emotionally she went from the warm, doe eyed girl they loved to a cold impassive ice princess. The only time the ice princess made an appearance was if she felt out of her element with people, which she did with a lot of people that weren't the Scooby's or Scrappies. Watching her take Angel or the immortal down a few pegs without ever actually insulting them was a never ending source of amusement. Even Dracula had a respect for her, it was discontenting to see her flirt or tease him so easily in unhidden fondness. Her newest project was chronicling the vampires actual adventures before and after death.

The two younger brunets had winded down and where now stretching while yammering about nothing in particular. It was obvious that Key and Guardian where close as they fell into their routine. In the first week of being at the New Watchers School and cooperative she had fallen in with the Scrappies and they where an inseparable unit since. It was actually funny to watch Connor the destroyer, Angels Spawn, cower when girls half his height and girth backed him into a corner when he was being an ass. Then again even she flinched slightly when their little Lady Sansa turned those grey eyes spitting with pure mercury on her, even the slayer in her blanched and sought to appease the guardian in some way. It was a known fact that Faith often sought Sansa out when her demons wouldn't leave her be. The same thing went for a few of the slayers that lived there. Even B would occasionally find San after a hard night but for once Faith was slayer number one to some one. While Sansa liked Buffy and felt she was family she preferred Faith for some unknown reason and Faith would do almost anything for the chit. Damn she was hanging around Spike to much, speaking of the peroxide wonder, he had become the official vampire of the Scrappies. Scoobies had Angel they had Spike.

" Alright monkeys meetings in forty in the east den. Let's get going I don't really want a lecture from G." Faith said as the girls stood popping their backs as they did so.

" Kay, Fay let's go get the good seats so we can watch the others pout and mope." Sansa said brushing one errant auburn curl out of her grey eyes. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and a crooked grin that said she was plotting something, judging from the look on Dawns face she was in on it. Oh lord please don't let this be epic prank war 2.0. The last one only ended after buffy and Giles had got caught in the cross fire and ended up sporting bubble blue and cotton candy colored hair for a week after burrowing the girls shampoo. Of course it had been reprisals for the boys pulling some prank involving a dvd. Faith didn't have the full details. As they arrived they noticed they where first and had their choice of seats. Instead of nabbing one of the comfy chairs Sansa and Dawn moved the lump on the sofa. Till San head a head full of dark ginger curls in her lap and Dawn had legs over hers. As the head nuzzled her lap San started combing her hand through the ginger locks. The three days around the full moon Jordan needed some extra TLC and the girls where happy to oblige. Not that it was an unusual sight on any given day to see the Scrappies in a puppy pile. They chatted while they waited for the others to start filing in. Once they where all assembled Giles began.

" AS we have all learned as of late the supernatural world is bigger than we knew. Luckily we have enough man.." There was a round of coughed over 'Woman Power' from around the room and the watcher sighed . " Can we at least act like grown up?"

" But Giles we want juice boxes and coloring books." Sansa put in throwing in a cheeky little dimpled smile at the senior most watcher. He sighed again and rolled his eyes.

" I will get right on that after the meeting. Now that we've settled that... We have been contacted by an organization known as the order of the Pheonix as well as the Ministry of magic." He began, " Now while at odds with each other they do have a common enemy Lord..."

" Voldemort." This came from their own little Sansa in time with Giles. She had paled a few degrees and had a far away look in her eyes. Her hand had stilled in Jordys hair as she went stalk still which made the young werewolf bring his head up off her lap and turn his head to growl at them. " It's ok Jordy. I'm ok. Voldemort also known as the dark lord."

"Yes quite. How do you know this Sansa?" Giles asked his, and everyone else's, focus now trained on Sansa.

" Well it all goes back to that pesky past I hate to even think about. But if this about him I guess I have to start talking huh? I got away and yet here I am that... world back in my life." Her voice cracked slightly and Faith started mentally preparing herself, her dolls eyes where watering and she looked sick for a split second before that eerily cold look she used to get so often settled on her face. It hurt to look at the girl that was usually so warm and loving turn to ice glass in a matter of seconds. Even her hand in Jordy's hair had stopped and gathered them selves in her lap primly. If she had on one of those frilly little dresses she occasionally liked to wear she would have looked like a life sized porcelain doll. " It all started long before I was born, the first wizarding war."

" Ok before we go further could you please just..." Dawn started, nobody seemed to hate the perfect doll act more than Dawn, except maybe Faith. They both just seemed to know that it was a coping mechanism for something that hurt the girl to her very core. " Be you. Ya know the little fire cracker we know and love? No matter what you say we still love ya."

" Yeah, sorry it's just this... My past it isn't very pretty my family even less so." She started sighing and relaxing from the perfect rigid posture she had assumed and started petting the were wolfs head again. " You may even hate me after ward. Even enough to get rid of me."

" Did you end the world?" Dawn asked. head shake, " Unleash hell? Kill people? Raped killed?" More shakes. " Then nope you're stuck with us San." Sansa smiled at that and took a deep breath.

" No none of those things. I was to young, I was born to two elite pureblood parents of two very ancient houses. I don't remember them at all because they where thrown into Azkaban when I was a toddler. They allegedly tortured a couple that defied the dark lord to the point that they went insane and now they are spending the rest of their lives in the mental ward of St. Mungos. Custody over little me was given to my mothers sister and her husband. They aren't what they present to the public, aunt Cissa is warm and loving to me and my cousin, we used to have tea parties in the garden in the afternoons and pretend we where in wonderland... My uncle Lucius isn't what anyone with half a brain cell would call a jovial sort. As with a lot of pureblood men he kept his emotions in check a lot but he loved me. I used to love waking up in the middle of the night just to go sit in his study while he would finish working with me in his lap or on the easy chair with a book. It was a bit of a tradition with us. The house elves would bring us Dutch coco cookies just after midnight. MY cousin was more like my brother, Draco always had my back... Any way back to Voldemort he has a set of ideals of what the wizarding world should be. Those conflict with Dumbledore and his 'greater good', V's followers are no lambs mind you but neither are Dumbledore's. At least the Dark Lord doesn't..." Her eyes where panicky now and she looked two minutes from bolting or screaming in a corner. " Look I can show you better than I can tell you but if the MOM and the Order of the Roast Turkeys, I mean phoenix, are contacting you it means that the dark lord is back. Giles it means war is coming."

" Well we've faced war before..." Giles started.

" Not like this G. The Magic is different, neither side can be considered bright and shiny despite half the world thinking the sunshine's out of Dumbledore and Potters asses. Neither leader is going to stop until the other is dead. It's going to spread to our world. Back before the senior Guardians where killed there where rumblings that one of the factions was amassing supernatural weapons. Morgana thought that it may be why I was activated. I can't tell you which side is the good because I don't know, but I know someone who might, or can atleast give some insight." Her face was determined now if not a little scared still. "This war is going to be so big that before the massacre of guardians they where planning for it when it caught fire."

" Well this is dire. You said you still have a contact in your home world?" Giles asked. " Are they neutral? Can they be trusted?"

" Yeah. Severus, Giles I would trust him with my life, I would trust him with my girls lives." She said looking so sure. " If it wasn't for him I never would have made it through my first year as a guardian with out him."

" Alright, can you contact him then please?"

" Sure but im going to warn you he's a bit..." She paused looking for the right word. " Surely? Bat like? Bahh you'll find out when you meet him." She eased Jordy's head out of her lap and went to the fire place. She said some words and suddenly the light went green. " Severus Snape."

" This had better be good, Sansa Viperia Black Lestrange." A deep silky voice said from out of their fireplace. How weird was that shit?

" Har har Sev. Must you with the full name? I'll have you know I'm going to be mercilessly mocked now." Sure enough Connor had already started snickering.

" Tragic truly. I'm assuming since this isn't a Sunday night that this isn't a social call? I have things to do and have no time for your meddling in my personal life."

" Oh you know you love me being all up in your business, it's my duty as your god daughter to drive you insane in my pusuit of your happiness. Really Sev how was I to know you didn't like blondes?"

" Get to the point you annoying swot."

" Gee I really feel the love. Anyway no not a social call, the crusty old coot and his roasting chickens contacted us as well as the ministry. Dumbledore wants our help fighting the Dark Lord and the MOM wants us to reign in Dumbledore and the wonder brat. Point is these guys could really use some insight into the wacky world we call home."

" Oh very well but you owe me brat." The snarky voice said. " I'm coming through."

The man that stepped through their fire place had some serious dark prince envy. He had a large hooked nose, pale skin and dark oily looking ink black hair. This assessment was aided by the pure black billowing robes. Sansa bounced over to him and threw her arms around him it took a second but the dour man rolled his eyes and hugged her back reluctantly. If Faith didn't know any better she would say he enjoyed her affection more than he would let on.

" Everyone Severus Snape the potions master." Sansa said his name in a beat that sounded mocking and earned her a dark glare that had Faith willing to stake him but the tiny girl just beamed at him. " Professor everyone."

" Yes that was informative. What I say never leaves this room..." The dour man launched into the story of the dark lord and Dumbledore dating back to Grindlewald. Sansa occasionaly threw in her two cents here in there a long with some quips that had the potions master glowering fondly. " When the brat was called her first year Lucius and I knew we had to let her finish the year but then she had to totally disappear lest either side use her for nefarious purposes. The old pureblood families wouldn't dream of harming a guardian however others didn't grow up on the legends that are in reality family secrets wouldn't share the same mentality. To make it convincing the brat had to for all intents and purposes die in the eyes of the public. She doesn't have contact with her family for fear that they would be targeted, I am her only contact inside our world and it is limited to one Sunday a month to avoid detection. If Dumbledore was to try and harness her... I shudder to think. All I know is that The Dark Lord is rising, and Dumbledore is building some sort of weapon for once the Potter brat dies."

" How... how are they?" Sansa asked quietly once he was done and most of the elder Scooby's left to start research and or patrol. " I know I don't ask so I don't slip but..."

" Fine." He said simply, he didn't want to hurt the child with details of how her name still wasn't spoken in the manor, she was only aluded to or spoken of in mourning.

" Good." She said, it hurt to much to think of what she had to give up because of cooky powers and greedy old men. When she had left at twelve and given into her handlers custody she was heart broken. She went from pampered lady of the manor to average American girl. The switch had been hard and she had cried a lot in the start but she soon learned to bury that part of her self and found a liberating freedom away from the pomp of her station. She couldn't go back to that life, being the perfect princess. She preferred being in the thick with her girls and her makeshift family, fighting, laughing, cold pizza and Saturday morning cartoons. She missed them though the first family to love her, but in order to keep going she held their memory close to her heart but they had to die to her in a sense along with the little girl that played tea parties with her aunt Cissa.

" Quite. This doesn't bode well, he is back Sansa, and rising. The war is coming, and it will spill over, your group will have to choose neither side will accept less." In a rare show of affection he took his shoulders in his hands and squeezed. " You will have to return, and I think it best we brace for the consequences. I'll be in touch brat."

There was tears in her eyes as Sansa looked around. There was no need for words, they all knew what she needed. As a unit the Scrappies gathered around her in a group hug complete with the Dark Slayer and the vampire formerly known as the Bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing except Sansa and Ravenna. This idea just wont leave me alone and i pumped out two chapters. Some characters will be AU and a little OOC ( Severus) but dont worry we will see our beloved cranky potions master again soon.

It wasn't for almost a month that things with Sansa's home world started to affect them in an epic way. As they stood infront of the gigantic and ancient manor house she had grown up in they took in how different it was to any place they could see her calling home, she knew this. It wasn't the warmth filled triumphed return she pictured for years prior. Instead of a cute sundress or elegant gown she was dressed in blood spattered jeans and sweatshirt, instead of make up a cut under her left eye and bruises, instead of flowers or a classy clutch a sword in one hand and a sleeping child in the other. It had happened so fast they didn't know which way to turn. The old coot had allied with their long time enemy and now they where losing on their own. Hundreds of girls had been killed when Cleveland and LA fell, a blood bath in fact. The senior most slayers and watchers where on the run doing guerilla war fare with the black thorn circle and the Scrappies had been thrust into the role of protectors. Sure the term guardian and champions kinda made that a duh but they had gone from being kept off the front line to being front runners. Their enemies had somehow twisted Willow's spell and suddenly there where girls popping up as young as the toddler asleep on her shoulder these days and they made easy targets. They where down to a total of one hundred senior slayers now, most of her slayers had fallen and she had felt everyone die. It had knocked her into a week long coma which was why it had taken so long to be here, that and they had an epic battle to steal back some girls from a sicko it had involved four types of demon and sixty vampires yet there they stood. Sansa had inherited ten new slayers including the one in her arms. It was terrifying to know they where her responsibility to train and keep alive as long as possible. What was more terrifying was the enormous polished cherry wood doors swining open. She took a deep breath walking foreward the rest of her party taking flanks as they made their way through the great ante chamber she had loved as a child. She resisted the urge to look up and start spinning to make the cherubs dance like she had done countless times in the past, even if it hurt like a bitch to so. With the adrenaline and borrowed strength from her slayers she was starting to feel the pain in her ribs and leg. As it was she was hobbling slowly with Jordy keeping her from falling.

" Missy, the missy has come home at last." A small creature squealed as it hoped around them after coming from no where. " I was taking cares of you when you was a bitty baby."

" I remember Lemmy." She responded looking at the strange looking thing that looked a lot like those creepy hairless cats Connor hated.

" Oh thank the Merlin, at last." It cried. " Is there anything Lemmy can get the Missy?"

" Sure Lem a bottle for the baby if you would. Where is every one?" It was so fond like she was speaking to a long lost relative. With a squeal of delight the thing popped out of existence as they made their way to the great room. It was grandly decorated with elegant décor and furniture, it was the people that captured the new comers attention. They where all three tall elegant and very blonde. The woman had dainty features and cool demeanor but her eyes betrayed her, they looked both hopeful and leery at the same time as they trained on the small girl that had become a woman in a short span of time. The men where white blonde, the younger looking a little like a Spike knock off and the older should have been getting shampoo endorsements his hair was so pretty. The older looked on cooly even his eyes cool as they took stock of them. The younger looking at Sansa with poorly masked hurt and awe in equal measure. It was silent the tension growing. Really not how she wanted their reunion. Would they want her now that she couldn't and wouldn't be a socialite and debutante? Or would they only tolerate her due to the pact they had with the Dark Lord? Then reality seemed to set into the blondes they had injured bleeding kids in their great room. Narcissa seemed to spring into action calling for elves, and flitting around making people sit and get looked at. She shot a worried look at her rapidly paling neice, they had been overwhelmed at seeing her at all that she hadn't noticed her parlor and the way she was holding her self.

" What happened?" Lucius asked turning to Severus, it kind of miffed Sansa that he ignored all of them in favor of someone who wasn't there just because he was older and a man. Yep she was home.

" We where ambushed in an emergency rescue mission, we where out numbered but hey we won." Sansa answered glibly before Severus could causing those eyes to snap to her. He looked a little scolding for a moment but the softened just slightly. " Not without cost, but hey what's free these days?"

" You shut up and get looked at." Severus said noticing how her breathing was labored and it seemed to hurt to talk. She rolled her eyes but obliged as she was poked at by her dour godfather and aunt. She yelped and tried to get up when they poked at her ribs. " Broken, I believe they're broken stay still brat. Yes definitely broken Cissy we need to wrap them."

" What potions, cant we just..." She started. It worried her the state of some of these kids and thanked every diety she could remember that the little one that was crying and trying to get back to her neice was relatively unscathed. Her neice had broken ribs and looked worse than most death eaters after a raid. And her knee cap was swollen to half again its size.

" No, their bodies wouldn't handle them well. We do this the muggle way and hope for the best." He replied making his charge sit up so he could wrap her rib cage. He pitied her, he really did. Seeing the malfoys for the first time in years while she was like this was bad enough. How was he to tell her her parents where here as well. He and Lucius had drawn straws and the potions master lost. " No sudden movement, bending, lifting, wielding an axe, hacking with a sword or staking till I give you the clear. Don't you dare pout that is what you get for breaking your ribs and making an old man worry."

" Finally he admits it, you all heard it. Old. Worried." She said taking the opportunity to tease him despite her current condition. " And hey i'll have you know oh tall billowy one that **I **did not break my ribs, those nasty demony types did. Or the wall im placing equal blame."

" I mean it no physical labor." Severus responded taking on his teacher voice. Again she rolled her eyes fondly. " For at least a month or I give you the go ahead."

" But Sev, these girls need to train, I need to be on recon..."

" No you don't" resounded in the room from all those who had known her in the recent years.

" WE got it. Jordy and I heal slayer fast any way. You and Dawnie do not. So you are going to keep your pretty butts out of the way and get things ready, research those sorts of things. Damn it we could have lost you two tonight. I don't think I can survive losing the last of our family San. I would lose it and go all destroyer on everyone regardless of who or what they are. So you are keeping your buns in comfy cushioned places looking all pretty and doing your brain twins thing." The tall boy they had learned was called Connor said pinning the two girls with a look that had them both quieting.

" Fine, but we aren't bobbles we will be helping. Also we get prime pick of food time. " Dawn responded huffing, Sansa would have to if it didn't hurt so damn much now that the adrenaline was fading away completely. Severus had dug through their packs and scrounged up their stock of pain meds, forcing the girls to take them with well aimed glares.

" Fine, but I will be about when I can to make sure you don't push it." He said sternly. " In my absence I'm sure Cissa and Lucius wouldn't mind doing so for me."

" To right, consider your selves under my watch." Cissa said leveling her niece and her companion with a glare. " As for the rest of you will be resting up as much as possible."

Sansa looked at her but averted her eyes not sure how to interact with the woman she had wanted to be as a child. Cissy seemed to sense her awkwardness and came sit beside her stroking her face gently like she used to when Sansa would have a night mare and couldn't go back to sleep. They stayed quiet for a little bit till Dawn broke it.

" We need to start coming up with a plan. We can't keep running about like chickens with our heads cut off trying to keep up." She said from her spot opposite Dawn. " It isn't working and we have to do something."

" Dawns right." Sansa said sitting up more. " We need to start researching and getting these girls trained, we need to find a way to detect girls before the big bad brigade."

" Nice aliterations."

" Thanks you know how I love them."

" I do."

" Indeed. I might be a little high." Sansa lauhghed a little causing her compatriots to laugh as well, they knew what she and Dawn where like when they had that much Dalaudin in their systems, it was bound to get interesting, like a good Polly shore sketch, if it was like last time. " But we need to start planning. Dawn and I will take research and training the girls in their meditation and... Warn a girl Sev!"

" You would have tensed up if I had." He replied smirking wrapping her knee that he had just popped back in, he looked at it concerned. " I'm going to floo Rowle he has more experience with this type of injury. Play nice Viper."

" I'm always nice, a ray of sun shine and daisies." She responded pouting slightly, the little girl in the frilly dress playing tea party never would have been so glib with the intimidating Potions Master. She both was and wasn't their little Lady anymore and it hurt the Malfoy's a little. This new Sansa had a family, a family that knew her and it scared Narcissa. What if she didn't want them anymore? " Aunt Cissa tell him i'm a ray of sunshine and daisies."

" She isn't a viper Severus." Narcissa said a small smile playing at the edge of her mouth at being called Aunt once again. Even if she wasn't the girl she had been it was obvious that little girl had become part of a fierce woman that would make them all proud.

" You say that now, wait till she and Dawnie start their mad scientist routine." Connor teased the girls who stuck their tongues out at him in return. " Squirts a vicious little thing. Goes for the gut shot."

" Darn tootin Destructo Boy." She responded grinning through the pain in her knee.

" Feel free to use the library and adjoining study for your research." Lucius supplied in his cultured toned. San repressed a sigh, she had hoped he would be more... warm. But then again that just wasn't her uncle.

Thanks uncle Lucius." She responded before turning to Connor with a comptemplative look. " Where is my baby?" That got her flustered and flabbergasted looks from the Malfoys. " You know small kinda cute, rosy cheecks?"

" Being fed by your Elf thingy." He responded fetching said baby, she must look like her father, was Cissy's thought looking at her. Unmarried, a teenager and had a baby. She worried over potential prospects.

" This is... well we where never told her name. We saved her from that hell hole, she's one of my slayers." Sansa said noticing her Aunt and Uncles looks. " I think you look like a... Ravenna. What do you guys think."

" Cute. Just know i'm calling her Rave." Connor said smiling, the rest nodded.

" What do you think Cissa, Draco?" Cissy looked surprised she was being consulted. She looked at the child with her dark curls, light skin tone and rosy cheeks. Honestly it fit her, this was an adorable child.

" It's beautiful Sansa. It suits her coloring well." She responded smiling at her niece.

" Indeed her destiny as well." Lucius supplied. " What do you plan on doing about custody of the babe?"

" Well with the whole guardian thing, she is one of my slayers so for all intents and purposes she is my daughter. I guess blood adopt her so no one is the wiser, It's hard to explain but I'm connected to her differently then my other slayers." The Malfoys looked confused at Sansa's speech.

" It's a San thing. She feels certain slayers and they her to a lesser extent we aren't sure how or why. But it seems little Rae here is more... intimate." Dawn supplied going into junior watcher mode.

" She feels like she's mine. Mine to protect, mine to love, mine to guide, mine lead." Sansa said looking at the little girl with awe. It was the same look Bella gave a baby Sansa, that Cissa gave Draco.

" Congrats it's a girl." Connor joked. " The PTB really did it this time. On the bright side she has a dashing uncle that can rip off the arms of future boyfriends and beat them to death."

" Ravenna Faythe Aroura Angelina Mallory Lestrange, is what I name thee. So mote it be." Sansa said her hair starting to turn white and her eyes glowing slightly. The power in the air was palpable as she said it and after.

" So mote it be." resounded through out the room from the Scrappies as well as the Malfoys and Severus who had rejoined them. The power receded and Sansa looked down at her new blood daughter with a bemused look.

Things after that centered around getting the new comers situated and discussions of clothes and other necessities. It was pleasant with Cissy demanding to hold her new great niece and general conversation on how to set up training at the manor. Then Rowle came along and dropped the other boot all over Sansa's new found almost calm.


End file.
